


Return of the Furyans, harbingers of change

by Withmaximumeffort



Series: Masters of the Universe(s?) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: HP: EWE, Horcrux Hunting, Horcrux Induced Insanity, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, may move to explicit, of sorts, once I figure this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmaximumeffort/pseuds/Withmaximumeffort
Summary: It took a while to return to the Necromonger Crew and what he discovered ended up changing the course of his life. Now he wasn't sure what the hell was going on anymore or what he got himself dragged into when he picked up two unbelievable mates. Having Death sticking his grubby fingers in their life might not be bad as long as he had those two.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone pleasure to meet you all. This is my first fanfiction on Archive so be nice. I also have unfinished works on Fanfiction . net under deanbeans13 that I have been finishing in my time away. I put myself on a timer since I will be going to medical school in the fall, so all works that have been started will be finished or handed off to someone who wants them. Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!
> 
> This is a Withmaximumeffort/Deanbeans production of massive proportions but even so I do not own Riddick, Harry Potter or any of the characters from those franchises.
> 
> Edit: Timelines don't mean shit apparently.

**Prologue:**

 

It was a beautiful spring day. The first of many mild weathered days with the sun shining on the grounds and twinkling across the grass. But no children played outside. There was no laughter, no sunbathing on the fields of Hogwarts nor mischievous children throwing stones into the lake to agitate the Giant Squid. Sybill watched the quiet scene with sadness from her tower window. A school should never be this melancholy. Even the Forest was despondent as animals hid from the increasing darkness they could sense. 

Such a tragedy such innocent freedom and happiness was torn from the students. They were all forced to mature too soon.

It was as Sybill was hoping the situation would change for the better that she felt a sensation of chills flowing down her spine as a heat wave flowed from her stomach to the tips of her fingers. She could feel her mind clouding over and only hoped she hadn’t drank too much today right before she lost consciousness.

No one was around to watch Sybill Trelawney’s back straightened to attention as her pupils dilated, or watch when spoke as if possessed by a spirit. No one heard but they could feel. Those on the frontlines, the children still in Hogwarts, magical and un-magical beings alike could feel the shift in the air like a cool wind sweeping across their backs. The world had changed. They just were not aware how much yet.

 

_The false prophecies will soon be at an end_

_The arrival of the Riddick marks the beginning of a new era._

_Where worlds are torn asunder and order is restored_

_The lights shall merge to become a beacon_

_Bow to the Furyan King_

_Bow to the one who walks with Death_

_Bow to the one who walks with Darkness_

_For they hold the true key to the salvation of all ‘verses._

_Death to the parasites._

_Death to the Elementals._

_Death to the Malevolence_

_For their crime against Fate and Death_

_May they not rest in peace._

 

Harry shivered and unconsciously turned his head towards the direction of Hogwarts. He had a very bad feeling about the next few months.

 

 


	2. MINEMINEMINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weirdest part of this situation was the throbbing warmth he felt in his chest under the Furyan mark telling him to get his ass moving; he didn’t have all day to be admiring pretty colors and shit because something at the end of the tunnel was MineMineMine and being on the inside of the Rainbow-From-Hell was not getting him any closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Chapter 1 is a little shorter than the others because it just seemed like it should end there so sorry!!! Read and enjoy.
> 
> ...Still don't own these franchises or the Characters in them.

Chapter 1: MineMineMine

It was hard won, his return to the Necromonger crew. After making his way back to the main ship and stabbing the motherfucker Krone in the neck, slowly, he was now on his way to the Threshold to take out the next betrayer on his hitlist. Seriously, Riddick would give Vaako props if he wasn’t so damn pissed at being dropped off in the middle of hell with some scorpion demons too damn similar to the first piss hole he was dropped in with Baby Johns. At least his killer instinct was back. Riddick knew he got sloppy those last few years just sitting on the throne with his ass got flabby. Infrequent assassinations had nothing on day in and day out fights for survival. But he was in tip top shape now with a few more scars to prove it.

Riddick looked at the tides of streaming colors characteristic of the rip in the universe these sanctimonious idiots called the Threshold. The pulsating beacons marked a path towards the center of the rip like macabre street lights leading towards death. But for Riddick, there was something strangely compelling about the ebb and flow of oranges and greens, black swirling in and out of the colors while increasing and decreasing in intensity. It was odd. The Furyan hadn’t seen color in years because of his silver eyes, but the portal was something else entirely. 

He could see colors and he could see waves and streams of not-colors moving in circular patterns around the threshold before streaming into the center and flowing back out again. There were weird flare things flowing out from the sides reaching as far as the eye could see, as if the actual portal was wider than believed. 

Unfortunately, Riddick knew he had bigger problems than not-colors when his instincts were tingling.

Bloody well singing the Doom’s Day song in that movie he doesn’t care to remember.

The kicker? His instincts were also screaming “Go through the Colorful Oval of Doom and you just might find what you are looking for.” And something (his instincts again) was telling him what he was looking for was not Vaako. 

He still wanted to find the fucker. Even if Krone maybe, might have, possibly hinted that Vaako had nothing to do with the marooning on that piece of shit world. Vaako at least deserved a few slaps for trusting that two tailed snake with his Lord Marshall. 

Riddick stared at the Threshold again and shrugged. He’s survived so far. Why not go out with a bang?

\-----

The first thing the Furyan noticed after he arrived was the temperature. It was neither hot nor cold which was frankly off putting with the amount of light and activity flowing around his head and under his feet. It should be blinding and blistering him with heat but it was more pleasant than anything. Unfortunately, Riddick wasn’t able to escape the pounding headache from processing colors he hasn’t had to decipher in years and processing not-colors he’s pretty sure don't exist.

The weirdest part of this situation was the throbbing warmth he felt in his chest under the Furyan mark telling him to get his ass moving; he didn’t have all day to be admiring pretty colors and shit because something at the end of the tunnel was MineMineMine and being on the inside of the Rainbow-From-Hell was not getting him any closer. 

His instinct was a wise ass piece of shit but it kept him alive.

It wasn’t long before he came upon a figure with its head cocked and a hand over the right side of its chest standing in the middle of the light bridge. Riddick would recognize that ugly ass haircut wherever, whenever. 

With a burst of speed, Riddick tackled Vaako to the ground, scrambling to get the bastard into a headlock only for the pain in the ass to perform some ridiculously flexible maneuver to hook his arm and leg around Riddick’s body and throw him to the ground. Riddick merely tucked head and rolled into a standing position not five feet away from his ex First Commander. 

Riddick smirked. “Still sharp.”

Riddick could tell when Vaako recognized him and delighted in the rare show of surprise on the man’s face. It normally took the world exploding (or his bat shit crazy wife and that’s the same as the world exploding anyway) to get an expression from the stoic man. Enlarged eyes and a slightly gaping mouth was a good look for the sucker. There was something else though. Something in the other’s eyes that took him a little while to notice but had his inner predatory perking up like it found a new play mate.

“Missed me?”

“Riddick.”

After the surprise came a surprisingly livid expression and rumbling growl from the other man’s chest. Riddick moved into a crouch just in case Krone was speaking out of his ass when he died. The ex- Lord Marshall would like to be prepared if his ex First Commander attacked with a vengeance. Props where props were due, Vaako was fucking deadly when he wanted to be.

“Krone.” was spoken with enough venom and pure animalistic fury, the hairs on Riddick’s neck stood on end even as his shoulders started to relax. This was good. He didn’t have to gut the Necro like a galaxy fish and paint the pretty lights with his innards. Yay.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Riddick rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug.

“I take it you disposed of him.” If possible, the other man’s voice went deeper.

Riddick grinned ferally. “Stabbed him in the neck actually.” That was definitely one of the highlights of being Necromonger Lord Marshall. Stabbing idiots with no repercussions.

“You should have gut him like the squealing, cowardly pig that he was and displayed his innards across the Necropolis. May his soul never find its way to the peace and majesty of Underverse.”

Riddick tilted his head to the side in thought. Huh.

“More feral than I remember you being Mr. Commander.”

Vaako blinked before rubbing his chest a few times. He seemed uncertain for a few seconds before giving the Necromonger version of a shrug and opening his mouth to speak. Not sure what Vaako was going to say, but they were both standing in a wormhole with nothing other than a pulse gun and two shivs for protection, so what the fuck really could happen? Plus, they had a strange relationship when Riddick was being taught the Necromonger ways. Like kin who annoy the hell out of each other.

“I feel...different. Like this strange rage is bubbling inside me. Scents and sights are more clear and vivid than I remember. I feel a... connection to my body that I haven’t felt before and there is a pulsing in my chest burning hot and screaming ‘Hurry up and move forward you pussy and stop staring at the Rainbow Bridge like an idiot because the sooner you finish your travels the faster you can reach what is YoursYoursYours.’”

Vaako looked so confused it was almost precious. 

Actually the whole situation was actually precious. That sounded a lot like his inner predator. Sounded like Vaako had a wise ass of his own. How ironic. Zhylaw tried to eradicate his kind but there were two Furyans under his nose. From where he stood, Riddick could see the slight pale blue glow of a handprint radiating from Vaako’s chest under where the man was rubbing unconsciously.

Fucking mind boggling. 

“You might want to check your chest there, princess. Looks like we ain’t that different after all.” The other man pulled his shirt away from the glow to tentatively push against the spot.

“Shit.” 

“Pretty much.”

“I do not have the patience nor the mental capacity for this. The urge to get to the end of this pathway is increasing and if I do not move now I feel like I will eradicate this bridge where I stand. I do not need a crisis of my identity to add to this frankly disconcerting moment.”

Riddick smirked. The more annoyed Vaako got the more his speech became flowery and shit even while becoming more and more bloody. It was a favorite pastime on that dead ship. Annoy Vaako until words like decapitate, abnegate, blandishment and shit started flowing. Some of the words Vaako would use were new, so he made sure to research the hell out of them later. Wouldn’t do to be insulted and not know what it meant) but the tone of voice was easily recognizable. 

He smirked. 

“Well get it moving princess. Can’t have you dropping us into the abyss of space and time with just your pulse gun.”

Vaako glared but started moving anyway, even if the man looked like he wanted dig his feet into the ground to protest. If he was feeling anything like Riddick, then the pull was getting too strong to resist. It wasn’t too long before they reached the end of the vortex. It looked like a constantly shifting, semifluid, silvery film. Riddick looked at it, shrugged and put his hand through it. 

Out with a bang indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort let out a strange, keening, distressed wail as he clawed his way from the Furyan’s hold, his eyes wild with insanity and fear. The Dark Lord looked a second away from fleeing as far as he could in this gray world. Bald Man moved like the wind again to stand in front of Harry in a protective stance and a wary glance to Death. Harry wasn’t sure what it meant when a stranger prioritized protecting him over running from a personification of Death, but he knew it meant trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep still don't own the franchises. Thanks for the KuDOS guys!!! AND the reviews. 
> 
> I needed a TOM/ HARRY/RIDDICK in my life too!! There are so many unfinished works with the threesome or just Harry/Riddick and they are driving me insane cause I wanna know what happens!!! So I wrote this :).
> 
> GUys I go off to med school in two weeks and I still have a shit ton of stuff to get and I have like 0 dollars until my funds disperse... oh well... time to start begging every uncle, aunty, gramps, grandma , in-laws, cousin, second cousin, third cousin, nieces and nephews (cause they be hiding them coins I know it. No matter that they are like younger than 5. If they can control an Ipad pro, I know they making bank) and who ever else exists in that family tree.
> 
> Notice immediate family is not in this list because they have already been begged.
> 
> Sorry for the rant my little doves and enjoy an review.
> 
> I don't have a beta so sorry about any little mistakes But tell me about them so I can correct them. Especially homonyms. I freaking hate screwing those up.

**Chapter 2**

 

Riddick watched as strange flying lights soared above his head and past Vaako’s shoulder. He dodged one and turned just in time to witness the light scorch a patch of earth to extra crispy. 

 

Holy Shit.

 

Note to self: avoid the lights.

 

What the fuck was with mysterious lights recently? First the Bridge of Doom and now Flying Lights of Doom? Since when was color on his list of things to see anyway? Those flying lights were in full technicolor. Actually this whole damn world was technicolor. When was the last time Riddick had seen grass in all it’s vibrant goodness? He wasn’t sure if the building headache was from the unexpected whirlwind travel or the onslaught of visual input he hasn’t processed in years.

 

Vaako wasn’t too far behind with his pulse weapon cocked, shooting some ugly motherfucker who  was stupid enough to do a frontal attack. Vaako was looking particularly annoyed and bad things happened to people who annoyed him. Typically death, but there was this one memorable moment of torture with a particularly stupid sub-commander that had the legion at large shivering for days. Even Riddick made sure to be on his best behavior during the lessons following. A vengeful Vaako was a deadly man indeed.

 

“We are on a battlefield.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Riddick stared at the  surrounding pandemonium with various strangely shaped creatures dashing in and out of the hoards of people. He had to slice and dice a Wolfman going for his face before they could continue their conversation. There was a pause.

 

“We were called from the sanctity of our original Verse. To this chaotic fray.”

 

The Furyan observed as a giant hulking figure was lifted off the ground and was thrown fifteen feet away to land on some poor soul in a mask by the discharge of his ex-commander’s favorite pulse gun.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Should I find whoever set us on this path, I shall sever their head from their body and render their spine useless. My patience is wearing very thin.”

 

That’s his Vaako.

 

Whatever the Furyan wanted to say next was ignored for the scream in the distance. Vaako was off like a bolt, snapping some ugly bipedal thing’s neck before Riddick could even move. His ex-First Commander was in front of some guy in a dress in an instant, checking for wounds and generally scaring the piss out of the stranger. Riddick was about to go over because seriously? What the fuck? Until he himself was focused on a scream in the distance and his body moved without thinking. He’s not sure what that burning, ripping need to get to the voice meant, but as soon as he was between two people all three of them were surrounded by a white light and they vanished from the scene.

 

\-----

 

Harry was confused as shit.

 

The last thing he remembered was casting at Voldemort, Voldemort screaming like the homicidal psychopath he was while casting back, a strange man stepping in between them before a white light blinded the shit out of him. Now, he was standing in a gray world with gray trees and gray fields that looked to go on for miles. The mysterious man was standing in front of him with his back to a still demented looking Voldemort.

 

Harry dove onto the stranger as soon as he saw the evil asshole raise his wand.

 

“Holy shit watch out!!!  Are you okay? Wait, are you insane? Who the hell jumps in the middle of a duel? And where the fuck is your wand? You…Woah!!”

 

Harry’s neck was grabbed in a firm grip then yanked until his nose was in the stranger’s neck. He could feel the other’s nose run along his own neck as the other man released a purr that sent vibrations rumbling from the man’s chest into Harry’s hands. There were many abnormal situations over the years as a consequence of being the Boy-Who-Is-Blamed-And-Praised-For-Every-Damn-Thing and Voldemort’s favorite punching bag (and being a wizard now that he thought about it) but this was definitely… not even in the top fifteen yet. Damn his life was strange.

 

“Well don’t you smell beautiful.”

 

Harry blinked and gaped at the guy. Okaaay. Maybe this situation does go in the top fifteen. Definitely at least top twenty.

 

The man then smirked and looked at his hips causing Harry to blush.

 

“You might want to move sweetheart. Unless you want to start something.”

 

No, he most definitely didn’t want to start something. There was a war going on that took precedence over any type of hanky-panky that Harry would most assuredly not participate in with an unknown, albeit hot person. Harry was going to jump away from the guy but he was flipped onto his back and covered with the stranger’s body before he could properly blink as an anguished scream cut through the air. Merlin, the man was fast.

 

“What have you done to me?!! What have you done to Lord Voldemort’s magic?!! You will return it at once or I will have you skinned and you will feel as your blood boils your organs from the inside out and. Your brain will slowly cook in its skull as the...”

 

Harry rested his head back on the ground to observe the snakey asshole. The sight of an upside-down, homicidally enraged but also terrified Voldemort would have been more hilarious if there wasn’t a body above his own taking half of his concentration. His Dark Lordiness was trying and failing to cast a spell and getting more and more infuriated with each empty swing of his wand. The strange man had Voldemort pinned to the ground with a wicked knife one push away from stabbing that cold, dark, shrivelled heart with a hand around Voldemort’s throat before old Tommy boy and Harry even realized he moved. Seriously, was the guy enhacing his speed with magic? If so, Harry definitely needed to learn.

 

“And you smell more dead than a necromonger. The fuck are you?” The man’s voice was deep and more growl than anything else. He was probably a werewolf. Unfortunately, there was no way to see those amber eyes with those black goggles for confirmation.

 

The Dark Lord began to thrash around, scrambling for purchase even when it was obvious he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Voldyshorts was basically frothing at the mouth in his anger and moving about as far as a turtle flipped on its shell. Harry was impressed the evil git wasn’t gasping for breath. Maybe he didn’t need air like normal humans.

 

“Unhand Lord Voldemort!! He has escaped death! He is above you vermin who bow to Death! I am the most powerful Wizard who has ever lived. I am a god amongst cattle.”

 

Didn’t the man ever shut up about his supposed godliness? If there was one person in the world who could be considered megalomaniacal, it would be the world’s snakiest Dark Lord.

  

The stranger looked thoroughly confused before snorting.

 

“What god? Everything bows to death. No matter how far or how long you run, it’ll catch you in the end.”

 

Well that was harsh and also beautifully said. The evil bastard looked too stunned to respond.

 

“Precisely, young Furyan.”

 

Harry’s head whipped to his left to see a mundane looking man in a mundane looking outfit. He had a kind face with a kind smile and was utterly calming and terrifying in equal measure. Harry would know. It was a hard lesson learned at the Dursley’s. Appearances weren't everything. The new stranger smiled at Harry and then frowned like he knew what Harry was thinking.

 

“They will suffer when it is their time.”

 

Huh a mind reading...someone was on Harry's side. Reassuring.

 

Calm Man then faced Furyan (was it a name?) who tilted his head in inquiry.

 

“You know what I am.”

 

Not a name then. Species? Like a Werewolf but not? The bald man, and it really shouldn’t have taken so long for Harry to notice the guy was bald, seemed surprised someone knew he was a Furyan.

 

“I know what you were, what you are, where you came from and the intimate details of your death.”

 

Well if that wasn’t mildly terrifying, Harry didn’t know what was. Bald guy seemed to think so too since his full attention was now focused on the man claiming to know everything about the Furyan. He tilted his head to the side and did that little werewolf sniffing the air thing before frowning. Voldemort tried to scramble away again but Bald guy tightened his hold on that scaly neck. The Furyan barely noticed he did it. Honestly, he would be Harry’s hero if the man didn’t creep him out a bit.

 

“What are you?” Bald Man sniffed again. “Don’t smell like nothing I’ve faced before. Don’t look like nothing I’ve seen either.”

 

“Ah, Yes. Your eyes show you what I truly look like?”

 

“Don’t know if it’s the true you but you flicker in and out. Between people, things, darkness and a whole host of other shit.”

 

The newcomer looked positively delighted. “How fascinating. I seem to have outdid myself. To answer your question, I am what you would call Death.”

 

Voldemort let out a strange, keening, distressed wail as he clawed his way from the Furyan’s hold, his eyes wild with insanity and fear. The Dark Lord looked a second away from fleeing as far as he could in this gray world. Bald Man moved like the wind again to stand in front of Harry in a protective stance and a wary glance to Death. Harry wasn’t sure what it meant when a stranger prioritized protecting him over running from a personification of Death, but he knew it meant trouble.

 

“You cannot claim me!!! I have defeated you many times and I will defeat you again!!”

 

Spittle flew from Voldemort's lipless mouth as the rant became more and more deranged with every passing minute. Death viewed the spectacle calmly if not amusedly. He allowed Voldemort to taper off his rant before literally crushing the man with the truth.

 

“You humans do not seem to understand one simple fact. Everyone, everything, everywhere must come to an end. Why must you live on when even a star, a planet, a whole solar system will die in the end. You are but one insignificant pebble in an ever changing stream.”

 

The words were said with such a matter-of-fact finality that Voldemort was struck speechless again. It was the first time Harry had seen such an expression on that snake visage twice. It warmed him a little inside to watch Voldemort crumple into himself. Death then turned to Harry and smiled once more.

 

“Hello Little Master.”

 

Um no. Harry was damn sure, those words processed incorrectly in his brain.

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“You are one of few who would embrace me whole-heartedly.” Death said with a patient tone and a patient facial expression. “You have gathered my objects, you have willingly walked into my arms and you want absolutely nothing to do with the power associated with the Deathly Hallows. You will make an excellent Master.”

 

Now, Harry was quietly freaking out because there was no way in hell he could be Death’s master. There was no way he _wanted_ to be Death’s Master. This whole situation made no sense. This was a little too fantastical to be reality, even for the wizarding world. Harry would just say no to the job and wake up because this could only be a weird ass dream.

 

“You cannot refuse, Harry.”

 

Fuck that!!

 

Death shook his head. It appeared fond but Harry wasn’t all that sure, since you know, entity and all that.

 

“Think of it more as being my Champion rather than my master. I am an entity, I cannot directly influence things but you can. You are my champion. The Hallows chose you and therefore I chose you. You are needed in this Verse and many others. I will explain more later. At least this time you have your mates.”

 

“Mates?!!!”

 

This was beyond anything he could possibly comprehend in his magic fatigued state. The adrenalin from the war was starting to drain from him and he could feel his eyelids drooping. Harry wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep proper, wake up and forget everything happening. At least he knew Voldemort was trapped in this weird ass dream too. Therefore, the Dark Lord wasn’t terrorizing Wizarding Britain. The boy had a brief feeling of fear that this world was conjured by the legilimency but quickly discarded the idea. He doubted the Dark Lord would show himself in a weak manner even if it was just to mess with Harry’s head.

 

Death nodded and looked over to the other two people in this gray world.

 

“Riddick and Riddle. Your mates.”

 

Yeah, it really wasn’t any time to sleep, because some strange man called Death was saying Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort aka the Cowardly Dark Lord aka Mr. Homicidal Sociopathic Psychopath and Riddick, Mr. Admittedly Hot but Still a Stranger were going to be his mates. Harry was pretty sure humans didn’t have mates thanks to Hermione and her 3 part lecture Veela and Other Fantastic Beings with Mates, part 2, one week after the arrival of Beauxbatons, and last time Harry checked he was still human.

 

Death chuckled like he was watching a particularly cute kitten trying to pull its head out of a can.

 

“Ah. I guess it’s more you and Mr. Riddle are the mates of Mr. Riddick.” Death turned his attention back to Riddick.

 

“You can tell can’t you?”

 

Riddick straightened his stance slowly, scented the air and once again did that rumble purring thing in his chest while looking at Harry like a prime cut of Shepherd's pie. Harry had never felt more like prey than in that moment. Escape seemed like a thing he needed to do because that was the look of a hungry animal seated in front of a buffet but was told to wait. On second thought if Harry ran, he would probably be hunted down and then devoured. On third thought, devour was probably not the best word to use since it did funny things to his imagination. The Furyan nodded towards Harry.

 

“Yeah, smells beautiful. Like mine.”

 

The fuck did that mean?

 

“But this one smells like he’s one step away from death. Smells like slow decay and bitter ashes. Irritating on the nose and generally makes me want to stab my shiv in the sweet spot.”

 

The sweet spot was a new concept but by the look of pure disgust coupled with that hungry look for blood the poor Potter heir had become extremely well acquainted with over his lifetime, it probably meant it was an instant kill area. Seemed like a pretty good idea actually. Stab the almighty Dark Lord in the “sweet spot” and end the Wizarding World’s problems.

 

“Hmm, how delightfully colorful. As much as I would enjoy watching you work, that would not be advised. Smell deeper.”

 

Riddick turned back towards the Dark Lord but then drew his head back in shock before snorting, presumably to get the smell of bitter ashes, despair, death and insanity from his nose.

“You shitting me?”

 

Death merely shook his head.

 

“No. He made some unfortunate decisions in his youth, middle age and old age. Hmm, his whole life was a series of terrible choices. But yes, he really is your mate.You will obviously have to put him back together before you can bond.”

 

It was about time for the poor confused future war hero to jump back into the conversation because it sounded like Death and Riddick were saying that Voldemort was Riddick’s mate, which was impossible because Harry was Riddick mate’s (not that he accepted it) and Hermione had beaten into his head that creatures could have multiple mates but all of them were mated together and there was no way in hell he could be mated to Riddick (not that he disapproved) because he couldn’t be mated to Voldemort even if he was possibly mated to Riddick...Merlin his thoughts were cyclic right now. This whole situation was a headache and trying to figure it out would cause him to have a panic attack.

 

“Um, excuse me. I’m pretty sure I’m not really your mate Riddick, especially if Voldemort is because I am definitely not his mate, so maybe I should just leave...nevermind.”

 

Note to self: Don’t deny mate status. Riddick was damn scary even with his goggles on.

 

Death looked amused. Harry had a feeling Death thought they were adorable toddlers trying their best not to trip, fall and run into anything.

 

“Yes, his pieces are all here in purgatory. A soul is placed into a body whole, therefore it can only be whole when passing to the next realm. The pieces would have remained here until the last fragment before uniting. I would have left him here for a few thousand years for the sheer amount of paperwork I needed to complete during his reigns as Dark Lord before letting him move on but that is neither here nor there.

 

The entity made a nonchalant shrug before continuing.

 

“I would recommend starting with the newest to the oldest piece. It’s like a jigsaw puzzle. You can’t put in a middle piece before you fill in the edges.”

 

Death finished his explanation with a smile like he didn't just drop an atomic bomb.

 

“Finding them won’t be the problem. Making sure the fool accepts them will be. So I will do you a favor. ”

 

Death approached Voldemort who was now doing his best to crawl away from the inevitable. The all encompassing dismay on the evil git’s face plus the wounded animal sounds were uncomfortable to witness. Death had a “don’t give a fuck” creepy serene expression while he continued his measured trek forward. The entity touched the scaled forehead, causing Voldemort to drop like a broken marionette. Harry was then subjected to a calm smile from Death.

 

“I am not fond of this soul, but he will be pardoned because he is your and Riddick’s mate and because Fate has meddled too much.”

 

The entity turned and walked off, fading away like he was merely smoke but not before speaking one last time.

 

“Little Master may you have a successful mating. Death will always be here as your refuge.”

 

Harry was left gaping at the blank space where Death vanished. He turned to the only other conscious man but blushed as Riddick leered. This really wasn’t the time for this and Harry wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off the man’s face. Fortunately, Riddick turned to the unconscious body with a frown.

 

There was at least five minutes of awkward silence before it was broken.

 

“Hey Green-eyes. You know what Death was on about?”

 

Harry snorted. Unfortunately, he did.

 

“Yeah. Fucking horcruxes.”

 

The last thing he wanted to do was go on a second horcrux hunt in a gray world with his supposed mate to save someone he would rather see dead. But why the hell not? The sooner this quest was completed the sooner Harry could wake up and get on with his normal day. He was convinced he dreamt the final battle too. Either that or he's unconscious right now and this is the way his subconscious copes with the situation.

 

He might not have been able to see it well but he was pretty sure Riddick was raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“The almighty idiot over there split his soul seven times by murdering and completing some ritual. Each piece placed in something is called a horcrux.” This quest was going to take all the energy he had left to complete. Harry yawned.

Riddick merely tilted his head and nodded. Harry wasn’t sure how much of the horcrux explanation the Furyan understood but at this point he was over it. Obviously, there was no way to escape from this gray world to return to Earth, so he would have to go along with the quest. Merlin, how frustrating.

 

“How the fuck are we supposed to find the pieces in this place? Fucking Dark Lord always screwing with my life.”

 

Harry yawned again. The glasses were pushed onto his forehead so that he could the bridge of his nose. He was watched as the Furyan looked down at the Dark Lord in distaste before staring. Or at least it looked like staring. It was hard to tell with the pitch black goggles.

 

“You're dead on your feet.”

 

“Well no shit!! I was fighting a war before I was dragged to this place and I'm pretty sure I'm unconscious and this whole thing is a fever dream. I don't have time to be fake fixing the wannabe immortal fool. People need me out there to finish this!!”

 

“Not if you can't focus ‘cause you’re too tired.”

 

“Look Mr. Riddick.” The furyan snorted in disgust.

 

“Just Riddick.”

 

Merlin, this piece of...

 

“That's not important right now!! I need to finish this. He needs to die so we can all be at peace and live our lives. So I would rather finish whatever the fuck this is supposed to be so I can go back to reality and kill the son of a bitch!”

 

Harry tried to brush by the other man but stumbled from dizziness and sudden weakness. Luckily, he was caught around the waist by a strong arm before his face became best friends with the ground.

 

“Going far alright.”

 

“Shut up Riddick.”

 

“Come here.”

 

The Potter heir quickly found himself sitting between the Furyan’s legs and resting his back against a strong chest. Harry was going to protest because this was not the sort of thing that was supposed to feel comfortable with a stranger when Riddick started to run his fingers through his hair in a motion way too soothing to ignore. Harry was way past the point of caring if this was inappropriate because those fingers were magic. He felt the Furyan bury that nose in his neck with a deep inhale and a content rumble from the chest behind him.

 

“Sleep.”

 

And hell, Harry slept.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for any of you who may be wondering if Harry is out of character. It's a combination of "why yes he is and I'll explain later" and "well it is fanfiction so..."
> 
> REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!


	4. A hunting we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick could smell the venom from the reticulated python (which apparently exists here because why the fuck not add venom to an already deadly constrictor) and was ready to crouch in front of Harry. Snake stew wasn’t something he’d tried before but it should be damn tasty if cooked right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um love you all who like this story. sorry that it took so long to deliver this. have no actual excuse for why I didn't get this to you earlier. On a plus side, I did well on my nbme subject exams so yeah!! We aiming for that ridiculously high step 1 score, baby!!!!!
> 
> Hope ya'll holidays were wonderful.

As a byproduct of life on the run, Riddick didn’t sleep for long, especially if his surroundings were unfamiliar. The Furyan in him was off put by the surrounding quiet of the monochrome world. It was jarring to go from a reemergence of colors to having his sight return to a never ending expanse of swirling grays. There were no sounds other than his and his mates’ breathing which was at odds with his instincts telling him the place was more alive than just three people. 

 

The whole thing was setting Riddick on edge.

 

Outside of the weird surroundings, Riddick was a pretty happy Furyan all things considered. He was stuck in a grey world looking for  _ pieces  _ of the soul of one of his mates, but he had a emerald green-eyed beautiful smelling mate in his arms right now. Granted, the Furyan may have taken advantage of the boy’s fatigued state to manhandle them into their current position, but Riddick couldn’t resist those drowsy eyes and the cute little stumble.

 

Harry, that’s what Death had called him, was a spitfire. The kid had enough spunk and fight in him to not take shit from anything. It reminded Riddick of a hellhound cub, cute yet eager to become deadly. He wanted to test it. Play with his little cub until the boy rolled over belly up and submitted. The boy was definitely arousing, but the Furyan just couldn’t let himself fall to those urges. Last thing he needed was his Harry waking up to a hard-on pushing into his back. Even if his mate unrealistically demand some sexua attention, this place just had all his metaphorical hackles raised. Getting his mate(s) out to safety was priority number one. Riddick may not have many things but patience he had in spades. 

 

For now he’d let the boy sleep until he naturally woke up.

 

He felt Harry stir in his arms and watched fascinated as he woke slowly. Riddick envied him. Riddick always went from sleep to alert in less than a second. None of that comfortable post sleep haze. That shit got you killed on the run. The kid rolled to the other side then stuck his nose was in the Furyan’s neck before sighing and settling back down with a snuffle.

 

Adorable is what Harry was.

 

Riddick had the pleasure of watching his mate for 10 more minutes before the boy gave into the pull of consciousness. Those emerald eyes opened to stare, blinked, then widened like the kid was facing down a pulse gun. He jumped back with a yelp and toppled ass-over-head before landing on his back. Just like a clumsy cub.Harry was adorably ruffled from his little tumble with his glasses sitting crooked on his face.

 

The Furyan smirked.

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

The kid huffed a long groan before flopping on his back with an arm over his eyes.

 

“Shit! You mean that shit wasn't a dream?”

 

“‘fraid not.”

 

One long, loud groan was the answer to that.

 

“Dammit. This is all Voldemort’s fault and his stupid horcruxes and fake ass face.”

 

The boy grabbed his hair before struggling into sitting up. He rubbed his face roughly as if preparing himself for a fight then jumped to his feet. Riddick followed slowly and tried not to miss the extra body heat too much.

 

The young man paced back and forth in deep thought. Finally, it looked like he no longer cared since he threw those scrawny arms in the air in frustration. 

 

“Alright. Fuck. Let's get this shit over with. The quicker we get this fucking clusterfuck of an ordeal finished the sooner I can get on with my life. Who knows, maybe Voldemort won't be a psycho bitch when he's put back together or better yet he chokes in his sleep and dies, the motherfucking bitch ass bitch.”

 

Riddick could feel his eyebrow raise in surprise. This one had a mouth on him. Riddick wasn’t sure what expression was on his face now but Harry looked mildly offended.

 

“Don't judge me. I haven't had breakfast, this world is gray and I’m helping my literal archenemy. I deserve treacle tart for this shit.”

 

“No judgment, just surprise.” 

 

Riddick shrugged he's met people with dirtier mouths anyway. They had more important things to do than worry about overuse of curse words. Like putting his other mate’s soul to rights. Boy was that weird to think. It was best to get started. This world had all internal warnings buzzing.

 

“What’s first?”

 

Ah. And his nose scrunched up in disgust was adorable too.

 

The boy looked contemplative for a moment before nodding.

 

“Well, we need to work backwards, correct? The last piece he created was a snake.”

 

There was no sane way to process that comment so the Furyan just went with the flow as usual. This situation was strange even with the weird things he’s seen over his lifetime. 

 

“How do we get this ‘snake’?”

 

Harry snorted. 

 

“The hell if I know. I bet in this fucked up place just thinking about Nagini woul...You have  _ got _ to be shiting me.”

 

Riddick had been following his mate only to bump into the boy when he came to an abrupt stop, cursing up a storm again. Well, it was best to see what was upsetting his mate. Might have to start stabbing and slicing. Stepping around with his shiv at the ready did not prepare him for the frankly big ass snake that was waiting in their path. There was no way that was normal. 

 

“... Did it just pop in front of us?”

 

Poor Harry, he looked over this whole experience.

 

Nagini, he guessed was the name, sensed the air before slithering its way towards the silently unconscious, floating, almost not-mate. Riddick wasn't sure what it was up to but he would separate that snakehead from that scaly body if it made one wrong move. Even if the scaled man smelled already 2 ft in a grave, he still belonged to the Alpha Furyan. The snake turned its attention towards him and his green-eyed mate before slithering over at a deceptively relaxed pace. Riddick could smell the venom from the reticulated python (which apparently exists here because why the fuck not add venom to an already deadly constrictor) and was ready to crouch in front of Harry. Snake stew wasn’t something he’d tried before but it should be damn tasty if cooked right. The large thing stopped just out of his kill range with a glance towards him. Smart...

 

It raised its head to eye level and turned back to Harry.

 

_ ~You are the hatchling my master wanted to kill. What have you done with him? He doesn’t respond to my calls.~ _

 

And it spoke. It  _ literally _ just spoke.

 

“It talks.”

 

He was treated to a surprised stare from both the boy and the snake.

 

“You can understand?”

 

~ _ Speaker!!~ _

 

Now that was a strange question.

 

“...Am I not supposed to? And what’s a speaker?”

 

The boy sighed with a put upon face. There was a lot of sighing going on and Riddick believed there was some weird saying about too much sighing and one’s escaping soul.

 

“Merlin I don’t have time for this. ~ _ Nagini we haven’t done anything to him. That was all Death’s idea. We’re trying to help. Putting the fucktrumpet back together is our goal.~ _ ”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No matter how much he should just die.” he mumbled. 

 

~ _ DO NOT LIE!! YOU ARE HIS ENEMY! Why does he not wake?~ _

 

Nagini bared those terribly long fangs at Harry but the boy barely responded to it. Ridick would take cues from him. It wouldn’t take much speed or strength to make sure the snake got nowhere near his mate anyway. 

 

~ _ I told you Death did it, you scaled nuisance!!  “ _ Why the hell am I arguing with a snake?”  _ Look, just give him the piece of soul you’re harboring so we can put the fool back together. If not, Death said the idiot will wander this world. Alone. For 1000 years. Before given the chance to move on.~ _

 

The python swayed and was actually pensive for a bit before his Harry lost his patience.

 

~ _ So what will it be? Cause you know I don’t give shit.~ _

 

The snake bobbed and weaved with a quick hiss before it nodded _.  _

 

_ ~There is no difference between Master’s piece and me. I do not mind binding to master again as long as you have not lied two-legged prey.~ _

 

_ “ _ Yeah, yeah whatever.”

 

Riddick watched as that giant 23-foot body turned towards almost not-mate, started to glow, became a glowing orb and sunk into that abnormal chest. With his goggles pulled on top of his head, the Furyan eyes were able to see the wisps of not-colors leave the body in pulses and the glowing white light was absorbed. During that time, multiple lines of light lit up to show the connections between himself, Harry, and almost not-mate. The line between himself and his green eyed mate pulsed strongly but was thin while his connection to the other mate was barely visible and practically nonexistent. 

 

“Odd.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Stupid snake.The other pieces will be a pain in the ass. She was an animal but more rational than other animals because of the soul piece. Don’t really care about the specifics though.”

 

Not what Riddick was talking about but Harry probably couldn’t see the absorption process in technicolor. How strange this new world was. It was like being on one of those old world roller coasters. What ‘verse was he in?

 

But really? More pain in the ass than a 23 feet, venomous, reticulated python that could talk?

 

Riddick cocked his head to the side to stare at his almost not-mate. The snakelike visage was still frozen in a scream of panic. His long ghost white limbs were dangling underneath him as he floated along behind Harry on his back. Those strange ghost white feet had long toes with long toenails that were basically claws. Almost not-mate was a disturbingly proportionate male.

 

“So what’s his deal?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Riddick nodded towards the snake man. “Him.”

 

“Um. I’d need a freaking flow chart with pop-up moving pictures, a movie and a pensieve to show the full bullshittery and utter fuckery that is that wanker.”

 

The Furyan raised an eyebrow. Well that was colorful. If his mate didn’t want to talk about it he could have just said...

 

“So, first off his beginnings are sad. I mean like terribly sad and I would pity him but he’s too freaking insane and murderous to feel sorry for. So his mom was from this pureblood family that hated muggles and anything that reminded them of muggles. They used to brag that they were descendants of Slytherin but it didn’t matter much since all the family members were bat shit insane and ugly from the amount of inbreeding the family did. His mother was in love with this muggle who lived not far from her. He used to pass by her house everyday. So she decides to escape her abusive f raving mad family by giving Tom Riddle Sr., that’s the muggle, a love potion. They elope and she keeps giving him the potion until she gets pregnant. The idiot woman then stops giving the man the potion only for him to leave her ass in the dust when he gets his senses back. Seriously what the hell as she thinking he was going to do? Take responsibility? She basically took away the man’s life and mental sovereignty. He rightfully freaked and ran off.”

 

Harry shook his head. Riddick was feeling a little sorry for the almost not-mate himself.

 

“Anyway she gives birth to Tom Riddle Jr., aka the fucking rotter over there, and handed him off to some muggle orphanage. The boy grew had some accidental magic most likely and what not. Then Dumbledore shows up on the orphanage door steps and is told by the matron there that Tommy boy is evil incarnate and fucked up the kids after killing some kids rabbit. Oh they didn’t have proof but the kids were wary of Tom so it had to be him.”

 

Damn this Voldemort guy had a horrible start like him. Maybe that’s why he was the Furyan’s mate.

 

“Anyway, he shows up at Hogwarts and is placed into the house that hates and I mean  _ hates _ muggleborns so of course the twat gets bullied. Plus, Dumbledore was pretty much acting like the kid was evil incarnate himself after he heard Tom speak to a snake. Basically it was a shit show in the beginning for baby Voldy. He proves to everyone that he is not to be messed with if they still wanted to be mostly intact by graduation and he starts building up a base of minions. Dumbledore continues to be paranoid and makes Tom’s life as difficult as he can at school and he still has to return to the orphanage during the summer.”

 

Riddick snorted. Best way to create a monster is to leave a person alone in a monstrous situation to their own thoughts and conclusions. Or spoil ‘em rotten. That’s Making of a Megalomaniac 101. 

 

“ Yeah. It gets worse. So in the muggle world they have WWII starting up and muggles are bombing the shit out of each other and still, they keep sending him back to the orphanage...in muggle London...which Germany most definitely wanted to burn to the ground. Tom picks up his fear of death from that, goes back to Hogwarts all like ‘I’m going to be immortal. I’m Voldemort, which means flight of death’ and really starts his recruitment of destroying all muggles. Then the cumbubble decides killing someone and splitting his soul is the way to be immortal without actually looking into the process for any adverse effects. He probably thought ‘I’m the best wizard on this side of the century why would I need safeguards.” 

 

Harry threw in some grandiose poses and a self important voice as if he was speaking to his subjects.

 

“Voldemort, found out who his parents were and found out his dad was still alive. Daddy didn’t want him so he kills the dad and the grandparents and makes his first horcrux. Goes back to school accidentally on purpose kills again and makes his second horcrux, graduates tries for a teaching position, is denied by the headmaster with Dumbledore whispering in his ear, leaves, comes back, gets denied again by Dumbledore directly, cause really? Did he really think he would be trusted with kids care when he was throwing around AK’s like party favors? Voldemort disappears to do shit knows what. In that time he made 5 more horcruxes purposefully and 1 more accidentally. The man is now a basket case. A living, breathing embodiment of the fear of death, rage, anger, pain, and choas. There is nothing human left.”

 

...Riddick understood probably 10% of that whole rant. He got the beginnings: from a terrible family of insane racists and apparently a female rapist. Hated in the orphanage and growing like a budding sociopath Middle: taking over his school house and doing something questionable like  _ splitting his goddamned soul _ because of his war induced fear of death. Building a base before and after graduation while quietly going insane because he was still  _ splitting his freaking soul _ . End: currently where they were standing. Specifics could be ironed out later. Like what the hell was a “muggle” and a “slytherin” or “AK.” And were love potions actually a thing? 

 

All that would come in due time when Harry wasn’t as distracted as he was. 

 

Right now, the former fugitive was more surprised at the old world train station that popped in front of his face. 

“Well if we’re going in order like Death said, this is the next place. King’s Station. We get on the train and go to school there.”

 

Riddick raised an eyebrow at that. Harry couldn’t really mean trains like Old World trains could he? Where the hell did the Furyan land this time. The last time he did a jaunt around the universe, trains were pretty rare. Trains like the ones in this station were holed up in museums or displayed by rich collectors with too much money in their hands in his ‘Verse. He’ll think on his almost-not mate later.

  
  


“Heard of trains. People don’t really use those any more. We got faster ways of getting places.”

 

“Yeah so do we but our headmaster was all about the student experience and building bonds what not. This place is huge. I think we should split and look for it.”

 

Riddick stared. How the hell was he supposed to find something when he didn’t know what it looked like. 

 

Harry shook his head. “Trust me, you’ll know.”

 

Riddick shrugged and ignored the suggestion. Their surroundings still put him on edge so there was no way he was leaving his mate alone. Riddick inwardly smirked at the annoyed look harry threw over his shoulder. The sound of a squealing angry baby stilled his attention, though. Walking towards a bench, he was disgusted by what he saw. The baby was the most disfigured looking thing he had ever seen wrapped in a malevolence that was frankly suffocating. On habit, he withdrew a shiv to stab the hideous thing when Harry grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait don’t kill it!!! That’s a piece. His next piece. It was attached to my soul.”

 

Riddick frowned and backed away. The malevolence was itching his nose. 

 

“His soul is twisted.”

 

“No argument from me. I refuse to touch that thing.”

 

“I refuse to let you touch that thing.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe it will become light ball and fly into his chest like Nagini did. Just bring the body closer.”

 

“Hmm.” 

 

Riddick nudged the floating body closer and watch as the light show happened again.

 

“I don’t really see a change with him.”

 

Yeah cause the slimy idiot split his soul 7 times and each split causes your soul to break in half. He’s basically living on 1/32 of a soul. I mean it’s better than the 1/128 he had when Death was around.”

 

“The Fuck?”

 

“Yeah. Told you he didn’t research enough. Probably thought he could control the amount of soul leaving. Evil ass stupid Dark Lords.”

 

Maybe the Furyan should just abandon the quest and find a way out with his green-eyed mate. This quest was troublesome at best and the death smell wafting from the snake-man was killer on the nose. The surroundings had him grinding his teeth and no amount of stories Harry told could distract him from the feeling for long. If that thing was a mate, his nose wasn’t agreeing. 

 

“Next is the diadem. Okay Room of Motherfucking Requirement here we come.”

 

The Room of what… oh hell no. The settings hand changed quicker this time and landed the middle of a room filled with junk “This is a lot of shit to go through.”

 

“Yeah, everything that was ever lost in the Hogwarts castle can be found in this room.”

 

Harry looked at Riddick and smirked.

 

“Should we just bump the git into every pile and hope he’s close enough to the horcrux for it to fly into the chest. 

 

Riddick smirked back. He was really starting to like this one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait my lovelies!!!


End file.
